In recent years, a control system (EMS: Energy Management System) to control a plurality of equipment provided in a consumer's facility draws attention (Patent Literature 1, for example). In such a control system, a control device that controls the plurality of equipment is provided.
The control device may include HEMS (Home Energy Management System) provided in a house, BEMS (Building Energy Management System) provided in a building, FEMS (Factory Energy Management System) provided in a factory, and SEMS (Store Energy Management System) provided in a shop, for example.